


Here at the end of the world

by deepandlovelydark



Series: Second Chances [24]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Dogsledding, Hopeful Ending, North, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark
Summary: This is what happens to Ellen, in the end.





	Here at the end of the world

Today's practice had gone a little longer than she'd planned; but the dogs were running so well, she'd let them have their heads. Even three-legged Peary had kept up nicely, barking in happy loyal delight.

They're all rescues, survivors of hard times and hard owners. Any onlooker, seeing her moving among the pack with practiced ease, would probably feel the need to draw an unsubtle comparison or two. 

So Ellen's glad there aren't any, besides the tough old man sitting on his cabin porch. Seemingly preoccupied with the braiding of a dog whip, but he chuckles sometimes at the pack's antics. Their excitement's always at its peak at feeding time, and they nose about her with great enthusiasm as she doles out chunks of raw beef. 

(His is a kind of love that she'd never have appreciated as a callow teenager, unspoken but heartily sincere. Love that'll leave her strong enough to go on by herself, when Harry Jackson dies; but she hopes that won't happen for a long time yet. There's a lot about Alaska she's still to learn.) 

Even colder and lonelier and harsher than Mission City. It's the right life for her.

This is where she heals.


End file.
